Bo życie to nie wszystko
by Hatsu
Summary: Nie każdy może zostać czarodziejem... Ale nie każdy czarodziej może pozostać mugolem! Gdy życie wywraca się do góry nogami, jak pozostać sobą? Czy jej się to uda?
1. Kolejny zwykły dzień?

Wstawał świt

Wstawał świt. Słońce powoli rozświetlało mały pokoik w sierocińcu, w którym spały cztery osoby. Ściany pewnie kiedyś były beżowe – teraz farba prawie odpadła, ukazując szary beton. Nad szafą rozpanoszył się grzyb. Podłoga w pokoju też była szara, ułożona z plastikowych płyt. Jednym z nielicznych kolorowych elementów pomieszczenia była szafa – zrobiona z jasnego drewna. Wreszcie słońce wyjrzało ponad krawędź parapetu, budząc swym blaskiem jedną z dziewczynek.

Na imię miała Zoe. Zoe McIntyre. Była niska – tak, że starsze dzieci nazywały ją „Łokietkiem" lub „Rudym Szczurem". Rudym, bo taki właśnie był kolor jej włosów – jak miedź. Oczy, które właśnie przecierała, były orzechowe. Nie miała przyjaciół – nawet te dziewczęta, z którymi dzieliła pokój, trzymały się od niej z daleka.

Dzień, jak co dzień, mogłoby się wydawać. Szybko wstała z łóżka, i przebrała się, starając się nie obudzić pozostałych. Jak co rano, szła pobiegać. To właśnie lubiła najbardziej. No i chemię. Chciała w przyszłości pracować w CERN, ale do tego musiałaby nauczyć się francuskiego i dostać na dobre studia. A skąd wziąć na to pieniądze? Co roku starała się o stypendium, ale jak dotąd zawsze ktoś ją ubiegł. Cicho wyszła z pokoju. Przemierzając korytarze sierocińca, myślała, co przyniesie jej ten dzień. Wtedy nagle poczuła zawroty głowy. Przystanęła na chwilę, ale później poszła dalej, myśląc, że to tylko z powodu braku tlenu.

Coś jednak było inaczej. Ostatnio, gdy miała takie uczucie, był dzień, w którym do sierocińca przyjeżdżało jakieś małżeństwo, i zabierali jedno lub dwoje dzieci. Tego dnia zabrali Anette – tą, która zawsze jej dokuczała z powodu jej włosów. Poprzednim razem… Poprzednio czuła coś takiego dziewięć lat temu, gdy zginęli jej rodzice.

Co stanie się dzisiaj? Wciąż się nad tym zastanawiała, gdy stanęła przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Drzwi były białe, i zapewne jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu były antywłamaniowe. Zoe jednak znalazła sposób, by wchodzić i wychodzić, kiedy tylko chciała. To jeszcze jedna z jej zdolności – zdolność manualna. Potrafiła naprawić lub rozpracować wszystko, co trafiło jej w ręce.

Otworzyła szarpnięciem drzwi. Tak wiele by dała, żeby móc się stąd wyrwać! Zimny wiatr przywiał ze sobą poczucie wolności. "Chciałabym kiedyś stąd uciec. Niestety, muszę czekać, aż skończę osiemnaście lat, a to jeszcze siedem!" – Pomyślała z żalem. Odgoniła od siebie natrętne myśli. Zaczęła biec. Tak jak codziennie, miała zamiar dobiec do kościoła – tak szybko, jak tylko wytrzyma. Była piąta rano.

Szczęśliwa, zamknęła oczy i pogrążyła się w marzeniach. „Jak wspaniale byłoby stać się ptakiem! Nie przejmować się, co może się stać, tylko lecieć, lecieć w stronę słońca!" Nagle usłyszała ostry głos:

- McIntyre! Co ty tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze!?

No tak, to dyrektorka sierocińca. Jak mogła zapomnieć, że ona rano zawsze idzie do sklepu po sprawunki?

- Ćwiczę biegi, proszę pani – odpowiedziała Zoe.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie wolno poruszać się poza terenem ośrodka w godzinach między 22.00 a 6.30! Za karę będziesz dzisiaj zmywać naczynia po wszystkich posiłkach.

Zoe westchnęła. Ze wszystkich prac, jakie można było zrobić w domu, najbardziej nienawidziła zmywania. W dodatku dzisiaj. Sprawdzian z matematyki, na który nie umiała nic, a jutro dwa testy i trzeba oddać wypracowanie z historii.

- Dobrze.

- A teraz wracaj do ośrodka!

Zoe powlokła się smętnie powrotną drogą. A więc to dziwne uczucie oznaczało po prostu kłopoty, które nawet i za dwa tygodnie się nie skończą. Jak miała zdać egzaminy, zaczynające się notabene za dwa tygodnie, skoro z chemii będą tam tylko maksymalnie trzy zadania, a wszystko inne to dla niej ciemna magia? No, może jeszcze napisze coś z fizyki i biologii, ale na tym koniec. Szkoła, do której była zapisana, była nastawiona na część humanistyczną – i większość uczniów właśnie na tym polu osiągała znaczne wyniki.

Gdy już dotarła do swojego pokoju, weszła po cichu i usiadła zrezygnowana na łóżku. Była piąta trzydzieści. Wszystkie dziewczyny spały. Miała jeszcze godzinę, żeby pouczyć się matematyki. Jednak po piętnastu minutach z furią cisnęła zeszyt na łóżko. „I tak się nie nauczę! Po co ta farsa? Przecież, żeby zaliczyć rok, wystarczy, że będę na egzaminie, chociażbym miała same jedynki z góry do dołu, to i tak będą musieli mnie przepuścić! A żeby zdać egzamin wystarczy na nim być i podpisać kartkę."

Położyła się na łóżku i zamknęła oczy, w nadziei, że zaśnie. Ale gdy tylko to zrobiła, przed oczyma pojawiły się jej sceny z wypadku samochodowego, w którym zginęli jej rodzice. Mimo, że minęło już dość dużo czasu, pamiętała całe zdarzenie wyjątkowo dokładnie. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Wobec tego powtórzyła sobie w myślach cały dział z chemii organicznej, który ostatnio przerobili. Zaraz, czy psorka nie wspominała czasem o niezapowiedzianej kartkówce?

W końcu zabrzmiał budzik. Zoe została w łóżku, czekając, aż wszystkie dziewczyny wyjdą z pokoju. Dziesięć minut później zeszła na śniadanie do jadalni. Jadalnia była duża i zaniedbana, Ściany miała pokryte krzywo ułożonymi białymi kafelkami. Zza drzwi kuchni dolatywał niezidentyfikowany zapach, po którym robiło się słabo. Szybko zjadła, starając się nie myśleć, co ma na talerzu. Potem dzieci radośnie poszły do swoich pokojów, by spakować się do szkoły, a ona powlokła się do kuchni, żeby odrobić karę.

Kuchnia też była w białych kafelkach. Była tak mała, że Zoe zastanawiała się, jak dość przysadzista kucharka się tu mieści, skoro ona sama miała z tym problem. Zabrała się do mycia. Woda była zimna, a płynu brakowało, więc właściwie zmywała samą wodą. Starając się o tym nie myśleć, zaczęła śpiewać. Nie miała głosu, ale śpiewanie relaksowało ją.

Gdy w końcu skończyła, miała tylko pięć minut na dotarcie do szkoły. Pobiegła do pokoju, złapała plecak i sprintem ruszyła do szkoły. Na szczęście spakowała się już wczoraj. Gdy dobiegła na miejsce, było już pięć minut po dzwonku. Za karę musiała zostać dziesięć minut po lekcjach, i pomóc bibliotekarce. Potem, też biegiem, by nie spóźnić się na obiad, wróciła do sierocińca. „Zawsze w biegu, zawsze spóźniona… Czy to się kiedyś skończy?"

Po obiedzie znów poszła do kuchni pozmywać naczynia. Po jakiejś godzinie otwarły się drzwi kuchni i weszła dyrektorka. Jej mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

- McIntyre, kiedy skończysz, pójdź do mojego gabinetu. Ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać.

„Co ja znowu zrobiłam? Kto to jest? Ktoś ze szkoły?" Nie miała nawet pojęcia, jak blisko była…

Pół godziny później skończyła myć. Szybko wytarła ręce, i ruszyła w stronę schodów. Wtedy przypomniała sobie, że dyrektorka ją wzywała. Poszła więc korytarzem. Zapukała do drzwi, białych jak wszystkie inne, i weszła do środka.


	2. Niespodzianka

Po wejściu do gabinetu zauważyła dwie osoby. Jedną była pani dyrektor, stojąca za biurkiem, a drugą… Druga osoba wyglądała dość… niecodziennie. Była to wysoka kobieta z włosami upiętymi w kok, w długim płaszczu podróżnym i spiczastym kapeluszu. To właśnie ta druga kobieta odezwała się pierwsza.

- Witaj. Jestem profesor Minerwa McGonagall.

- Zoe McIntyre. W… W czym mogę pani pomóc?

- Ta pani jest z twojej przyszłej szkoły – powiedziała dyrektorka.

- Przyszłej szkoły? Ale… Ja nigdzie jeszcze nie składałam papierów.

- Do szkoły, o której mowa, jesteś zapisana od urodzenia – wyjaśniła McGonagall. – Nazywa się Hogwart. To szkoła magii.

- Magii? Przecież ja nie umiem czarować…

- I nigdy nic się nie zdarzyło, gdy targały tobą silne emocje?

- Nic takiego sobie nie przypominam… Chociaż… - Nagle stanęła jej przed oczami scena, w której uciekała przed goniącymi ją złośliwymi koleżankami, wyśmiewającymi się z jej włosów. Wtedy pobiegła najszybciej jak mogła, tak, że wyprzedziła nawet jadącego z pełną prędkością motocyklistę. No i te jej przeczucia…

- No właśnie. Dlatego zostałaś przyjęta do Hogwartu. Masz jednak możliwość wyboru. Chcesz tam uczęszczać?

- Tak!

„No proszę… Nie muszę czekać aż tyle…"

- Tylko, że… Nie mam pieniędzy… No i jak mam się tam dostać?

- Wsiądziesz pierwszego września o dziesiątej do pociągu z peronu 9 i ¾ na stacji King's Cross w Londynie. Podręczniki i różdżkę kupisz na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie. Pieniądze podejmiesz z banku Gringotta, ze skrytki numer 27. Tu masz listę wszystkiego, co musisz kupić. Klucz do skrytki jest u mnie.

- Zaraz, zaraz… Mówi pani, że mam skrytkę w banku… Skąd? Od rodziców?

- Tak. Twoja matka była aurorem. Będziesz potrzebować pomocy w Londynie?

- Raczej tak… Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w Londynie…

- Nie widzę przeszkód, żebyśmy udały się tam już dzisiaj.

- Dzisiaj? Ale… czy nie muszę najpierw zdawać egzaminów?

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jeszcze jedno. Proszę cię o dyskrecję. Nic, co tu usłyszałaś, ani co zobaczysz w świecie magicznym, nie może zostać powiedziane mugolom.

- Dobrze… Komu?

- Mugolom, czyli zwykłym, pozamagicznym ludziom.

- Rozumiem, pani profesor.

- A więc chodźmy.

Nie patrząc na dziewczynę, McGonagall wyszła z pokoju. Zoe ruszyła za nią. Wciąż przetrawiała to, co usłyszała przed chwilą. Szkoła magii… różdżki… mugole… Auror… Właśnie, auror!

- Pani profesor, kim są aurorzy?

- To czarodzieje, zajmujący się walką z czarną magią i tymi, którzy ją uprawiają.

Szły teraz ulicą równoległą do tej, po której codziennie biegała. Na rogu McGonagall zatrzymała się, rozejrzała wokół, i powiedziała dziewczynie, żeby złapała ją mocno za rękę.

- Po co? – Spytała Zoe.

- Mam zamiar teleportować nas obie do Londynu. Za pomocą teleportacji łącznej.

- Czego?

- Teleportacji łącznej. Po prostu złap mnie za rękę, tak mocno, jak tylko potrafisz, i obserwuj.

Zoe zastosowała się do polecenia. Już wkrótce poczuła, jak jakaś wielka siła napiera na nią ze wszystkich stron, tak, że nie mogła oddychać. Po chwili jednak to uczucie zniknęło. Próbując złapać oddech, rozejrzała się.

Znajdowały się na zatłoczonej uliczce, pełnej niecodziennie wyglądających osób. Właśnie minęły je dwie kobiety, które wyglądały jak wiedźmy, a nieopodal szła grupka wysokich mężczyzn, którzy rozmawiali o najnowszych sposobach na pozbycie się gnomów ogrodowych.

Gdy McGonagall przechodziła, wokół robiło się jakby spokojniej. Na Zoe nikt nie zwracał uwagi, więc mogła swobodnie iść za nauczycielką i rozglądać się. Wkrótce jednak rozbolała ją głowa od wszystkich kolorowych wystaw sklepowych, więc skupiła się na podążaniu za kobietą, która wzbudzała w niej dystans. Jeszcze w sierocińcu dostała od niej list w żółtej kopercie, ale dotąd była zbyt zakręcona, żeby go przeczytać. Teraz otwarła kopertę, w której znalazła suchą informację, że przyjęto ją do Hogwartu, i listę przyborów potrzebnych w szkole. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy stanęły przed potężnymi drzwiami, nad którymi wisiał wielki napis „Bank Gringotta". Przed mosiężnymi drzwiami stał niski osobnik w zielonej liberii, a za nimi były jeszcze jedne drzwi, na których wygrawerowany był napis, jednak Zoe nie zdołała odczytać go, bo McGonagall weszła przez nie szybkim krokiem, więc Zoe, żeby w ogóle móc nadążyć za nią, musiała prawie biec.

McGonagall zatrzymała się nagle przed ladą, za którą był osobnik podobny do tego przy drzwiach, a Zoe, nie patrząc gdzie idzie, wpadła na nią. Wymamrotała jakieś przeprosiny, i zatrzymała się, żeby złapać oddech, niezbyt skupiona na tym, co się wokół niej dzieje. W rezultacie nie zrozumiała szybkiej rozmowy pomiędzy nauczycielką a tamtym za ladą, a w chwilę później (pamiętała wszystko jakby przez mgłę), jechała z ogromną prędkością jakimś wózkiem, sypała garście monet do plecaka, ktoś jej mówił o przeliczniku („te małe z brązu to knuty, dwadzieścia knutów to srebrny sykl, siedemnaście syklów to złoty galeon"), znów jechała wózkiem, i już stała na zewnątrz, ogarnięta ulicznym zamieszaniem. Zanim doszła do siebie, usłyszała ostry głos:

- Masz dwie godziny, kup wszystko, co jest na liście i spotkajmy się tu dokładnie o siedemnastej. Nie mam zamiaru cię szukać, więc chodź tylko po ulicy Pokątnej, zrozumiano? Aha, jeszcze jedno. – Mówiąc to wcisnęła jej mały, złoty kluczyk w rękę. – To jest twój klucz do skrytki u Gringotta. Nie zgub go! – Odwróciła się i znikła w tłumie.

Cóż było robić? Zoe wzruszyła ramionami, i jeszcze raz przyjrzała się liście. Książki do transmutacji, historii magii, zaklęć… Ale co to? Dwie, trzy… Dziesięć książek jednego autora? W dodatku tytuły brzmią raczej jak powieści przygodowe, nie jak tytuły podręczników. Kim jest ten Gilderoy Lockhart? Podniosła wzrok znad listy i niedaleko zobaczyła wielki napis: „Esy i Floresy". „To brzmi jak nazwa księgarni", pomyślała. Jednak, gdy podeszła bliżej, zobaczyła ogromny tłum.

- Coś się stało? – Zapytała stojącego najbliżej mężczyznę.

- Nie, skąd! Sam Gilderoy Lockhart jest w księgarni i podpisuje swoją najnowszą książkę! Gilderoy Lockhart we własnej osobie!

Z jednej strony, bardzo chciała poznać tego całego Lockharta, autora tylu pozycji na jej liście, z drugiej jednak, nie lubiła tłumów. Pomyślała, że książki kupi później, jak się trochę wyludni. Weszła więc do apteki i zakupiła potrzebne składniki. „Ciekawe, do czego to są składniki?" Później kupiła jeszcze szaty, kociołek, wagę, teleskop i pozostały sprzęt. Zostały jej jeszcze książki i różdżka. Wróciła do księgarni, gdzie zgodnie z przewidywaniami, nie było już nikogo. Szybko kupiła książki, i ruszyła w stronę małego sklepu z różdżkami.

Powitał ją pokurczony ze starości mężczyzna.

- Witaj, jestem Ollivander. Czego sobie życzysz?

- Ja… Przyszłam kupić sobie różdżkę.

- Samodzielne dziecko, jak widzę. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze… Która ręka ma moc?

- Eee… Jestem oburęczna, ale głównie posługuję się prawą.

- Rozumiem, rozumiem… Proszę wyciągnąć rękę. O, tak.

Wyciągnął metr krawiecki, który natychmiast sam zaczął mierzyć różne długości, na przykład długość od ramienia do końców palców, od ramienia do podłogi i tak dalej. Zoe gubiła się w domysłach, po co te wszystkie pomiary. Wreszcie staruszek wrócił (W pewnym momencie niezauważenie wyszedł na zaplecze), pstryknął palcami, a taśma natychmiast zwinęła się i spadła na ziemię. Wtedy zauważyła, że przyniósł ze sobą wiele długich, wąskich pudełek. Otworzył jedno, podał jej kijek wyciągnięty ze środka, i kazał jej nim machnąć. Tak też zrobiła, jednak nic to nie dało. Natychmiast podał jej inną różdżkę. I tak przez jakieś pół godziny. Stos pudełek malał, ona machała różdżkami (już ją od tego machania rozbolała ręka), a efektu żadnego. Wreszcie zostało tylko jedno pudełko. Zoe straciła już nadzieję, że tym razem efekt będzie inny. Nie pomyliła się. Kiedy machnęła ostatnią różdżką, bała się nawet spojrzeć na Ollivandera, w obawie, by jego zawiedziona mina nie potwierdziła jej najgorszych przeczuć. Może ona wcale nie jest żadnym czarodziejem, a te wszystkie wydarzenia były jedynie dziełem przypadku?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos staruszka.

- No tak… Można by spróbować… Kto wie?

Każąc jej na siebie poczekać, wyszedł ponownie na zaplecze. Nie było go kilkanaście minut, aż wreszcie wrócił z tylko jednym pudełkiem. Wręczył jej różdżkę, trzymając ją tak, jakby się bał, że go pogryzie. Zoe wzięła drewniany patyk w dłoń, podniosła różdżkę, i gwałtownie ją opuściła. Z końca różdżki wytrysnął snop srebrnych iskier. Uradowana spojrzała na staruszka, jednak jej radość szybko przeminęła, gdy zobaczyła jego zamyśloną minę.

- Czy… coś się stało?

- Ciekawe… Bardzo ciekawe… - Usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

- Co takiego?

- Widzi pani, tą różdżkę wykonał jeszcze mój ojciec. Dwanaście cali, dąb japoński. Po to drzewo musiał jechać aż do Japonii, wyobraża to pani sobie? Ale nie to jest najdziwniejsze…

- A co?

- Rdzeń… Rdzeniem tej różdżki są włosy z sierści wilkołaka, jedynego, którego sierść była srebrna. Ojciec nieomal stracił rękę, żeby je zdobyć. To była ostatnia różdżka, którą wykonał. Wygląda na to, że jest pani przeznaczona do bycia niezwyczajną czarodziejką…

- Jestem przeznaczona…?

- Widzi pani, różdżki same sobie wybierają właścicieli. Ta, którą trzyma pani w ręku, czekała na swojego przez ponad pięćdziesiąt lat! Będę bardzo zdziwiony, jeśli nie okaże się pani wielką czarodziejką.

Zoe zapłaciła za różdżkę dziesięć galeonów, po czym pożegnała staruszka i pobiegła na miejsce spotkania. Przybyła o czasie, a czekająca już na nią McGonagall powiedziała:

- Powiem ci jeszcze ostatnią rzecz. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz w Londynie, odszukaj Dziurawego Kotła. Przejdź przezeń, i na murze koło śmietnika stuknij cegłę trzy do góry, dwie w bok od śmietnika. Zapamiętasz?

- T… Tak jest!

- I jeszcze jedno… Pamiętaj! Pociąg wyrusza ze stacji King's Cross w Londynie o godzinie dziesiątej, z peronu dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Dokładnie pierwszego września. Nie spóźnij się!

Po czym złapała ją za rękę i przeniosła obok kościoła, który Zoe znała doskonale.

Po powrocie do sierocińca skrzętnie ukryła kufer z rzeczami pod łóżkiem, pewna, że nikt go tam nie znajdzie.


	3. Podróż

Po wakacjach spędzonych na czytaniu podręczników pod kołdrą przy latarce, studiowaniu każdej mapy Londynu, jaka wpadła jej w ręce, żeby zorientować się, gdzie jest dworzec King's Cross i jak do niego dotrzeć, i kombinowaniu przeróżnych historyjek wyjaśniających, gdzie idzie do szkoły oraz gdzie zniknęła tamtego dnia, przyszedł wreszcie dzień 31 sierpnia, albo dokładniej wieczór 31 sierpnia. Zoe leżała na łóżku usiłując zasnąć, co okazało się trudne, nie tylko z powodu zdenerwowania, co ją jutro może czekać, ale też z powodu koleżanek, które głośno rozmawiały o swoich nadziejach i zmartwieniach związanych z nowym rokiem szkolnym. Z tego pokoju tylko Zoe zmieniała szkołę. Zrezygnowana, czekała, aż w końcu zmęczą się rozmową, i dadzą jej spać, albo aż w końcu przyjdzie dyrektorka i je uciszy.

- Może w końcu ten przystojny Roger umówi się ze mną, jak sądzisz?

- Tak, na pewno! Masz w końcu już czternaście lat, musisz mieć chłopaka! No a kogo, jak nie właśnie Rogera?

„Taak, na pewno Roger się z tobą umówi, Emily. Męczysz go o to już od trzech lat. Ale oczywiście, jeśli tylko spadnie mu na głowę kowadło lub coś podobnie ciężkiego…"

Gdzieś indziej dziewczyny dyskutowały o sposobach na pozbycie się znienawidzonej nauczycielki.

- Może by tak wsypać jej truciznę do kawy?

- Albo środek przeczyszczający?

- Niee, to już lepiej zamknąć ją w gabinecie z Łokietkiem. Dostanie zawału, jak ją zobaczy! Toż to istny diabeł!

„ Nie diabeł, tylko wiedźma… Dajcie mi wreszcie spać…"

- Hej, Rudy Szczurze!

„Znowu… Tylko nie to…"

Zoe, dotychczas leżąca na boku i wpatrująca się w okno, przekręciła się na plecy, tylko po to, by stanąć oko w oko z Ruby, swoją byłą przyjaciółką, a teraz zaciekłym wrogiem.

- Co jest, Ruby?

- Do jakiej ty w końcu szkoły idziesz?

- Nie mam pojęcia… Gdzieś w Anglii.

- A jak nazywa się miejscowość, w której jest ta szkoła?

- Hogwart.

- Hę? Gdzie to jest? A w ogóle, jaki profil ma ta twoja buda?

- Ścisły, tak myślę.

- I nie wrócisz już do sierocińca?

- Nie wiem… Słuchaj, dziś już jestem zbyt zmęczona, żeby rozmawiać, pogadamy jutro.

- Hej, dziewczyny! Zoe wyjeżdża i nie ma zamiaru tu do nas wracać! Urządźmy jej odpowiednie pożegnanie!

- Ruby, kto powiedział, że nie mam zamiaru wracać…

Ale już grupka rozkrzyczanych i roześmianych dziewczyn biegła w jej kierunku, potykając się i przeskakując łóżka. Na szczęście dla Zoe, ten właśnie moment wybrała dyrektorka, żeby uspokajać wychowanice. Złą stroną sytuacji był fakt, że, pomimo iż była pierwsza w nocy, musiały wyjść na korytarz, by wykonać kilka wyczerpujących ćwiczeń fizycznych, zakończonych „krzesełkiem". Stanie pod ścianą w nogami ugiętymi do kąta prostego nigdy nie należy do przyjemnych, a już najmniej wtedy, gdy stać tak trzeba ponad pięć minut. Po tym nikt już nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, więc aż do rana był spokój. Rano Zoe obudziła się o szóstej, by zdążyć się spakować, wyjść, i dotrzeć na autobus, który zawiózł ją do Londynu.

Około dziewiątej stanęła na dworcu King's Cross, a pół godziny później stała przed tabliczką „Peron 9 i 10" i nie wiedziała, co robić dalej. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo stała bez ruchu, gdy nagle usłyszała głos.

- Peron 9 i 3/4! To tutaj, prawda, mamo?

- Oczywiście, złotko. No, to najpierw idą bliźniacy, potem Percy, dalej ja i Ginny, a na końcu Harry i Ron.

Zoe widziała, jak dwóch rudzielców pewnym krokiem maszeruje w stronę barierki, ale w chwili, kiedy mieli się z nią zderzyć, potknęła się, a kiedy już odzyskała równowagę, bliźniaków już nie było. Nieomal upadając narobiła trochę hałasu, zwracając na siebie uwagę okolicznych podróżnych, i, na szczęście, tamtej rodziny.

- Co się stało, moja mała? Zgubiłaś się? – Pulchna, rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Nie… Ja tylko… Nie wiem, jak się dostać na peron 9 i ¾… - Ostatnie słowa wymówiła nieomal szeptem.

- Pierwszy raz do Hogwartu? Ginny też jest nowa. Musisz tylko iść prosto na barierkę pomiędzy peronami. Jeśli się denerwujesz, możesz też biec. Co ty na to, żebyś szła za Ginny?

- Zgoda.

Ginny, rudowłosa nieśmiała dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko. Potem odwróciła się i pobiegła za matką. Zoe ruszyła za nią, niepewna, co się stanie. Dotarła do barierki, przystawiła do niej wózek i pchnęła. O dziwo, barierka nie stawiła oporu, a Zoe, pociągnięta przez bezwładność wózka, znalazła się w dziwnym miejscu, peronie, z którego odjeżdżał czerwony pociąg. Na wprost, nad pociągiem, wisiała duża tablica: „Peron 9 i ¾. Trasa: Hogwart – Londyn". Odsunęła się jak najdalej od wejścia na peron, pamiętając, że za nią idzie jeszcze dwójka chłopców. W oddali zauważyła rudą kobietę wylewnie żegnającą swoją córkę. Nie zwracając na to większej uwagi weszła do pociągu i zajęła wolny przedział. Chwilę później do przedziału weszła ruda dziewczynka.

- Jest tu wolne?

- Jasne, siadaj.

Gdy Ginny to zrobiła, Zoe znów miała wrażenie nagłego zasłabnięcia. Trwało to tylko ułamek sekundy, ale wystarczyło. Uśmiechnęła się do Ginny.

- Jestem Zoe McIntyre. A ty?

- Ginny Weasley.

Nie trwało to długo, a dziewczyny już gawędziły, jakby znały się od urodzenia, a nie zaledwie od paru chwil.

- Nie jesteś może moją dalszą krewną? – Zapytała Ginny. – Pierwszy raz widzę kogoś o takim samym kolorze włosów, co ja.

- Raczej nie. Chociaż możliwe. Wychowałam się w sierocińcu. Moja matka była aurorem, tak mi powiedziano. Ale nie znam jej.

- Aha… No, to fajnie.

„Ale skąd ta cała McGonagall wie to wszystko? Znała moich rodziców? Jeśli tak, to skąd? Kim byli? Jak zginęli?"

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- S… Słucham?

- Wszystko w porządku? Nagle zmienił ci się wyraz twarzy i pobladłaś…

- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Zamyśliłam się.

- To dobrze… Hej, wiesz już, do jakiego domu trafisz?

- Nie…

- No, raczej nie będziemy tego wiedzieć, dopóki się tam nie dostaniemy. Ale ja mam nadzieję, że będę w Gryffindorze, jak moi bracia.

- W czym?

- W Gryffindorze. Są cztery domy: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw. Do każdego trafiają osoby mające inne cechy charakteru.

- Ciekawy pomysł z tymi domami. Ale jak oni to sprawdzają?

- Nie wiem. Fred, mój brat, mówił coś o jakimś teście, ale wątpię w to. Co my, jedenastoletni czarodzieje moglibyśmy pokazać?

- Właśnie…

- Tak w ogóle, której drużynie quiditcha kibicujesz?

- Czego?

- Naszej czarodziejskiej gry. Są cztery piłki, i punkty zdobywa się przez trafienie piłką przez jedną z trzech pętli w powietrzu. Kiedyś ci wyjaśnię zasady.

- To miło z twojej strony. Czy… Czy ty też zauważyłaś, że twój brat, ten wysoki i jego kumpel nie pojawili się na peronie?

Na wzmiankę o kumplu Ginny zaczerwieniła się.

- Nie… Mój brat Ron i jego przyjaciel, Harry, pewnie gdzieś byli, tylko ty ich nie zauważyłaś w tłumie.

- To niemożliwe. Kogoś tak wysokiego jak twój brat nie sposób nie zauważyć. A goście z bliznami na czole zawsze będą zwracać na siebie uwagę. Poza tym, ile czasu mogłoby im zająć przechodzenie przez barierkę? Pół minuty?

- Nie wiem…

- Co ty się tak czerwienisz za każdym razem, gdy wspominam tego Harry'ego?

- To ty naprawdę nie wiesz? Przecież to jest ten Harry Potter, nawet mugole powinny znać jego imię!

- Przepraszam bardzo, ale wieści do mugolskich sierocińców docierają bardzo powoli lub nawet wcale. To, co takiego zrobił ten Harry Potter?

- Zabił Sama-Wiesz-Kogo!

„Młodociany zabójca? Jak dla mnie, to jest raczej powód do hańby, nie do dumy."

- Obawiam się, że nie wiem, kogo. Jak się ten gość nazywał?

- Lord… Lord Voldemort. Tylko proszę cię, nie każ mi tego wymawiać ponownie.

- A kim był ten cały Lord V?

- Największym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie! Bardzo złym czarodziejem!

- I Potter go zabił? Jak?

- No… nikt nie wie jak… Powiadają, że, jak Harry był bardzo mały, Sama-Wiesz-Kto przyszedł do jego domu, zabił jego rodziców, ale jego samego nie był w stanie. Dodatkowo, śmiercionośne zaklęcie odbiło się od Harry'ego i trafiło w Sama-Wiesz-Kogo.

- I to ma niby być, że Potter go zabił? Facet miał pecha i tyle! I za co niby Pottera podziwiać?

- Jak śmiesz tak mówić! Harry Potter to wielki czarodziej!

- A… ile lat miał ten „wielki czarodziej", gdy to się stało?

- Tata mówił, że rok.

- I roczne dziecko załatwiło największego niemilca w tym stuleciu a może i tysiącleciu? Obawiam się, że sam Potter niewiele miał tu do czynienia z tą śmiercią, o ile miał cokolwiek. Bardziej brałabym tu pod uwagę jego rodziców, którzy, choć sami zginęli, zdołali jakoś zapewnić synowi przetrwanie.

- Może i masz rację… Ale zaraz, czy mi się wydaje, czy pociąg zwalnia? Powinnyśmy się już przebrać w szkolne szaty!

Zoe poszła za radą Ginny. Usłyszały komunikat, żeby rzeczy zostawić w pociągu, wzięła tylko różdżkę, tak na wszelki wypadek, i wyszła z pociągu, a za nią Ginny. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszały głos:

- Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni tutaj!


	4. Pierwszy dzień szkoły

Podążając w kierunku głosu, zauważyły wysokiego długowłosego mężczyznę z bujną brodą, stojącego na pomoście przy rzędzie łódek. Wokół zebrała się już grupka dzieci, wyglądających na ich rówieśników. Mężczyzna odezwał się.

- Wszyscy już są? No, to w porząsiu. Wskakiwać do łódek, po czterech do jednej. Ani jednego więcej.

Zoe, wchodząc do łódki, rozejrzała się. Na brzegu byli tylko oni, ani jednego ucznia starszego. Wyruszyli. Coś jej tu nie pasowało.

- Przepraszam, panie…

- Rubeus Hagrid. Możecie mówić mi Hagrid, jak inni.

- Panie Hagrid, dlaczego tylko pierwszoklasiści płyną łódkami?

- Bo to jest taki zwyczaj. Bardzo stary.

- To jak dostają się do szkoły inni uczniowie? – Zapytał blondyn z sąsiedniej łódki.

- Jadą w powozach, przez główną bramę. Głowy w dół!

Wszyscy posłusznie pochylili się. Hagrid odezwał się ponownie.

- O, to właśnie jest Hogwart.

Zoe dostrzegła w oddali czarną budowlę, rozświetloną światłem z okien. Wydała się jej ogromna, nawet z tak daleka. Płynęli teraz przez wielkie jezioro. Nagle nieopodal na wodzie zrobił się mały pagórek i wielka istota podobna do ośmiornicy wynurzyła się z wody, spojrzała na łódki, a następnie znowu zanurzyła. Łódkami zachybotało, a zewsząd rozległy się wrzaski i piski przerażonych pierwszaków.

- Nie bójcie się, dzieciaki. Ze mną nic wam nie grozi.

Gdy dotarli do brzegu, Hagrid poprowadził ich wąską ścieżką do bramy zamku. Tam spotkali wysoką czarownicę, w której Zoe rozpoznała McGonagall.

- Przyprowadziłem ich, pani psor! – Hagrid wydawał się mieć wielki szacunek do niej. Zoe doskonale go rozumiała.

- Bardzo dobrze. Młodzieży, jestem profesor Minerwa McGonagall. Zaprowadzę was na ceremonię przydziału. – Po tych słowach odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła długim, pustym korytarzem. Zoe ruszyła razem z resztą grupy za nią, starając się dotrzymać kroku nauczycielce, która szła dość szybko. Nie zwróciła jednak uwagi, że ma rozwiązane sznurowadło. Po kilku krokach przewróciła się, łamiąc nogę (kiepska dotychczasowa dieta spowodowała, że jej kości były bardzo kruche). Krzyknęła z bólu, zwracając na siebie uwagę reszty grupy i samej pani profesor. Ta natychmiast zadysponowała:

- Hagridzie, zabierz ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pozostali, proszę za mną.

Hagrid wziął dosłownie polecenie McGonagall i wziął Zoe na ręce, zanosząc ją do miejsca, które wyglądało jak szpital. Po drodze nie zobaczyła nic poza brodą Hagrida. Podeszła do nich starsza, energiczna czarownica, kazała dziewczynie usiąść na jednym z łóżek i zabrała się do oględzin nogi, która zdążyła już zdrowo napuchnąć. Jednym machnięciem różdżki zdjęła opuchliznę, drugim nastawiła kości, a trzecim złączyła je, tak, że po złamaniu nie zostało nawet śladu.

- Teraz posiedź jeszcze z pięć minut i możesz wracać na ceremonię powitalną – Powiedziała na odchodnym, znikając w drzwiach kantorka na tyłach sali.

Jako że Zoe nie miała zegarka, nie była w stanie odmierzyć właściwego czasu i trochę przedwcześnie zaczęła schodzić z łóżka. Gdy niedawno złamana stopa dotknęła podłogi, przeszył ją ostry ból, który zaraz minął. Potem bez przeszkód doszła do drzwi, za którymi czekał Hagrid wygoniony tam przez panią Pomfrey. Zaprowadził ją do Wielkiej Sali, aż do miejsca, gdzie w ogonku stali pierwszoklasiści. Żeby tam dojść, musiała przejść pomiędzy czterema długimi stołami, każdy udekorowany innymi barwami, i przejść obok stołu, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele. Stało tam podium, na którym umieszczony był zwykły drewniany zydel, na którym umieszczono szpiczasty kapelusz z szerokim rondem, poszarzały i pomięty ze starości. Szybko odnalazła Ginny.

- Działo się coś, gdy mnie nie było?

- Tiara Przydziału opisywała nam domy, w których mamy się znaleźć. McGonagall będzie czytać nazwiska, a my mamy włożyć ten kapelusz na głowę i on nam powie, w jakim domu będziemy. A w ogóle, to gdzie byłaś?

Zanim Zoe zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej poza cichym „w skrzydle szpitalnym", McGonagall poprosiła wszystkich o ciszę i zaczęła wywoływać nazwiska.

- Amber, Maria.

Na podium weszła wysoka dziewczyna z błękitnymi oczami i burzą blond loków. Ledwie dotknęła jej głowy, Tiara wykrzyknęła:

- Slytherin!

Wśród burzliwych oklasków dochodzących głównie ze stołu, przy którym siedzieli uczniowie w szatach z zielono-szarymi dodatkami, Maria zeszła z podwyższenia i usiadła przy tamtym stole. W pewnym momencie, kiedy odwróciła się, żeby popatrzeć na dalszą część ceremonii, Zoe zdało się, że widzi smutek daremnie skrywany za maską samozadowolenia na twarzy dziewczyny.

- Aubrey, Cristoff.

Tym razem do Tiary podszedł chłopak obcięty ma jeża.

- Ravenclaw!

Oklaski zabrzmiały ze stołu udekorowanego na niebiesko-brązowo. I tak cały czas. Co chwilę McGonagall kogoś wyczytywała, ten ktoś siadał na stołku, ubierał tiarę i czekał, a ona wykrzykiwała nazwę domu, po czym z odpowiedniego stołu rozbrzmiewała salwa oklasków.

- Creevey, Colin.

- Gryffindor!

- Ditzy, Moira.

- Hufflepuff!

Powoli Zoe zaczęła od tego boleć głowa. Trwało to i trwało, a ona chciała już tylko znaleźć się w jakimś cichym miejscu (las mijany po drodze świetnie by się do tego nadawał) i wsłuchać się w odgłosy nocy. Wreszcie przyszła jej kolej.

- McIntyre, Zoe.

Chcąc mieć całą tą ceremonię za sobą, Zoe prawie wskoczyła na podium. Złapała kapelusz, włożyła go na głowę, i zamknęła oczy, czekając, co powie Tiara.

- Tak… Wielki talent, wielka mądrość… Wielki upór, odwaga i zdolność lekceważenia reguł dla dobra ogólnego też wielkie… Gdzie cię umieścić?

- Może metodą eliminacji wykluczysz, gdzie nadaję się najmniej i zobaczymy, co zostanie?

- Dobrze… Nie umieszczę cię w Gryffindorze, bo ponad odwagę wybierasz rozwagę. Nie możesz być w Slytherinie, bo choć jesteś czystej krwi nie posiadasz stosownej dumy. Pasowałabyś i do Ravenclawu, i do Hufflepuffu. Co wybierzesz? Mądrość czy dobroć?

- No… Wybór jest chyba dość oczywisty, prawda? Wybieram Hufflepuff.

- Taki jest twój wybór. Dobrze. HUFFLEPUFF!

Ostatnie słowo Tiara wykrzyczała z taką siłą, że Zoe podskoczyła. Czym prędzej zdjęła kapelusz i poszła w stronę znajdującego się najbardziej po lewej, a więc najdalej, stołu, udekorowanego w barwy żółto-czarne, z którego grzmiała burza oklasków. Usiadła obok dwóch już wybranych dziewczyn, jedna, z tego, co zapamiętała, miała na imię Moira, imienia drugiej nie zapamiętała. Ceremonia przydziału trwałą jeszcze z godzinę, w tym czasie do ich stołu dosiadły się jeszcze dwie prawie identyczne dziewczyny – siostry bliźniaczki i pięciu chłopaków. Zoe przeżyła falę zawodu połączoną z falą paniki, kiedy Ginny dostała się do Gryffindoru, i nasza bohaterka pomyślała, że straciła właśnie jedyną osobę, która była jej bliższa. Ale nie miała czasu, żeby nad tym rozmyślać, bo starszy czarodziej z długimi, siwymi włosami i równie długą brodą zaplecioną w warkocz siedzący pośrodku nauczycielskiego stołu powstał, przedstawił się, jako dyrektor szkoły Albus Dumbledore i ogłosił, że ucztę czas rozpocząć i potrawy pojawiły się znikąd na stołach. Zoe nie potrafiła nawet nazwać wszystkiego, co pojawiło się na stole. Kiedy pierwszy szok wywołany nagłym pojawieniem się mis, półmisków i pater z potrawami minął, nabrała wszystkiego, co miała w swoim zasięgu (stek, ziemniaki i hawajska sałatka) i zaczęła jeść. Gdy skończyła, wszystko dookoła nabrało zupełnie innego wyglądu. Zaczęła rozglądać się po uczniach. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na dwóch dziewczynach z pierwszego roku, które zostały przed nią wybrane do Hufflepuffu.

Moira miała śliczne, czarne włosy, rozpuszczone sięgały jej do łopatek, utrzymywane w ryzach za pomocą plecionej opaski z muliny, w której wyglądała jak elfia księżniczka z książek, które Zoe czytywała w bibliotece. Jeszcze tylko brakowało jej szpiczastych uszu, bo jej cera już była nienaturalnie blada, a oczy koloru stalowoszarego. Druga dziewczyna miała włosy białe – tak białe, jak śnieg. Mocno kontrastowały one z kolorem jej skóry – jak kawa z mlekiem. Oczy miała fioletowe. Zafascynowana nie mogła oderwać od niej wzroku. Tamta zauważyła to i zapytała:

- O co chodzi?

- Wyglądasz tak niezwykle… Przepraszam, że się tak wpatruję, ale jeszcze nigdy nikogo takiego nie widziałam. Jesteś piękna. Właściwie to obie jesteście.

- A ty co, nigdy siebie w lustrze nie widziałaś? Też nie wyglądasz najgorzej. Tak w ogóle, jak masz na imię? Ja jestem Orla. Orla Ellorien.

- Zoe McIntyre.

- To jest Moira Ditzy.

- Miło cię poznać, Moira.

- Głupie nazwisko, prawda? – Moira wymawiając je, skrzywiła się okropnie. – Mama wyszła za mężczyznę o takim nazwisku. Jest Amerykaninem. Stefan Ditzy. Zafascynowany Irlandią, wyjechał do Wielkiej Brytanii i tam, w Londynie poznał moją mamę. Zakochali się w sobie od pierwszego spojrzenia, niestety.

- Jest mugolem? – Zapytała Orla, zanim zdążyła sobie uświadomić, że takie pytanie może obrazić koleżankę.

- Oboje są.

- A jak zareagowali, gdy dowiedzieli się, że jesteś czarownicą? – To pytanie zaintrygowało Zoe.

- W ogóle nie zareagowali. Znaczy się, mama zareagowała zwyczajnie, tak jakby przeczytała po prostu, że wyjeżdżam uczyć się za granicę. Wyraziła nadzieję, że dużo się nauczę i obawę, czy nic mi się tam złego nie stanie i tyle. A tacie nawet nie wspomniałam o liście.

- Dlaczego? – Zapytała Zoe.

- Bo on, zaczytany w powieściach arturiańskich i tego typu średniowiecznych poematach, wpadłby w zachwyt, i zapewne rozpowiedział w sąsiedztwie, jaką ma niezwykłą córkę. A sąsiedzi urządziliby polowanie na czarownice połączone z sądem inkwizycyjnym.

- To aż tak jest źle?

- Niestety. Mieszkamy w małej wiosce w Irlandii, tam nie chodzić do kościoła to większy nawet grzech niż nie chodzić do pracy. A co dopiero magia. Dzieło szatana i co bądź. Sama nie czuję się za bardzo do tego przekonana.

- Chyba można zrezygnować, nie?

- Niby tak, ale… Pochodzę z biednej rodziny, moich rodziców nie stać na wychowanie jeszcze jednego dziecka, w końcu w domu są moje trzy starsze siostry i syn Stefana. Co prawda nie zostałam wyrzucona z domu na zasadzie „chłopak w domu przyda się bardziej niż ty", ale tu przynajmniej jest wyżywienie i nocleg za darmo, więc moi rodzice będą mogli, choć trochę zaoszczędzić.

- Rozumiem. A ty, Orla? Kim są twoi rodzice?

- Ja jestem pół-czarownicą. Mój tata jest czarodziejem, mama mugolką. Żeby poznać kulturę mugoli, tata poszedł na studia pedagogiczne. Tam poznał mamę. Studiowała wtedy chemię. Chciała zostać nauczycielką chemii w gimnazjum. Tata najpierw próbował ją podrywać, potem namawiać, nawet błagać, żeby zgodziła się wyjść z nim na randkę. Mama zawsze odmawiała. Wreszcie jej powiedział „Jak nie chcesz ze mnę pójść po dobroci, to cię zaczaruję i wtedy się zgodzisz". Mama uznała to za całkiem romantyczne w swym dziwactwie, ale i tak powiedziała nie. To wtedy tata sporządził eliksir miłosny, dość słaby, chodziło mu przecież, żeby mama poszła z nim na randkę, a nie zakochała się na zabój. Tym razem się udało, mama podczas randki stwierdziła, że jego czary miłosne widocznie podziałały, zaczęli się spotykać i wkrótce po studiach się pobrali. Mama do dzisiaj nie wierzy, że tata jest czarodziejem.-

Wszystkie zgodnie wybuchneły śmiechem.- No, a kiedy przyszedł do mnie list z Hogwartu, tata zdołał mamę namówić, że jadę po prostu do szkoły w internatem.

Po jej opowieści zapadła chwila ciszy, apotem Orla zapytała.

- A co z tobą, Zoe?

- Tak właściwie, ja jestem sierotą i nie mam takiej ciekawej historii do opowiadania jak wy.

- Nie znasz swoich rodziców? Nie pamiętasz ich? W ogóle?

- Niewiele mogę powiedzieć na ich temat. Według McGonagall, moja mama była aurorem, a według Tiary Przydziału jestem pełnej krwi czarownicą. Ja tylko pamiętam wypadek samochodowy, w którym zginęli moi rodzice.

- Czarodzieje zginęli w wypadku samochodowym?

- Tak… Pamiętam zagłówki foteli, na których jechali moi rodzice, słowa mamy „niedługo dojedziemy, skarbie", krzyk taty, kierownicę samochodu marki Ford, poduszkę powietrzną i krew na twarzach rodziców. To wszystko. No, może jeszcze przekonanie, że jakbym ich ostrzegła, to do wypadku by nie doszło.

- Kiedy to było?

- Jakieś dziewięć lat temu.

- To jak ty, dwuletnie dziecko, miałaś ich ostrzec? I skąd niby wiedziałaś, że dojdzie do wypadku? – Wtrąciła się Moira.

- Nie śmiejcie się, proszę, ale jak ma się zdarzyć coś, co zmieni moja życie, dostaję zawrotu głowy. A tamtego dnia próbowałam ostrzec rodziców, cały czas płacząc. Niestety, na nic.

Cisza, która tym razem zapadła, trwała praktycznie do końca uczty. Na końcu stołu chłopcy zaczęli rozmawiać na temat modeli mioteł wyścigowych, i Zoe mimowolnie przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie, ale poczuła się już tak zmęczona i senna, że jedyne, o czym myślała, to zasnąć i najlepiej nie wstawać. Pomimo, że zostały na deser zaserwowane różne cuda, o których wcześniej bała się nawet pomarzyć, napiła się tylko soku z dyni i czekała, aż dyrektor ogłosi koniec uczty. Tak też wkrótce się stało. Na wpół śpiąca, poszła razem z pierwszoklasistami za prefektem Hufflepuffu do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów, potem przez okrągłe drzwi do tunelu biegnącego pod ziemię, tam do pokoju z okrągłymi drzwiami pomalowanymi na żółto i przybitą tabliczką z napisem „Pierwszy rok", weszła do części przeznaczonej dla dziewcząt, padła na łóżko, przy którym zauważyła swój kufer i natychmiast zasnęła.


End file.
